lifeonmarsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam Tyler
DI Sam Tyler (1969 - 2007) was a high ranking detective of the Greater Manchester Police in 2006 who entered a coma and woke up in Gene Hunt's World in 1973 following a car accident. In 1973, he worked for the Manchester and Salford Police under the brutal DCI Gene Hunt. Several years later in 1980, he married his colleague Annie Cartwright and progressed to "the pub" which was covered up by DCI Hunt as a death by drowning. It was not until 1983 until the truth of his death was revealed. Key Life Events Life on Mars *Born in 1969 Manchester to Vic and Ruth Tyler. *In 1973 at the age of 4, young Sam witnesses the beating of a woman in red by his father. This is followed by Vic walking out on his family. Sam is unaware of what really happened. *Grows up in Manchester without father with the aspirations of becoming a police officer. *Joins the Greater Manchester Police at the age of 19 in 1988. *At some point in the late noughties, Tyler is promoted to DCI by Deputy Chief Constable Glen Fletcher *In 2006, Tyler puts away Tony Crane - a former casino owner guilty of murdering his wife. *Enters a relationship with colleague Maya Roy. *Investigates the murders of a serial killer known as Colin Raimes. Maya is kidnapped by same person. Tyler searches for Maya. *Sent into a deep coma due to a car accident by the A57 motorway. *Wakes up in 1973 Manchester, now a DI working for DCI Gene Hunt. *Investigates a series of murders with the same motive as Colin Raimes. *Prepares to commit suicide until WPC Cartwright persuades him to not. *Investigates a series of armed robberies. *Called to investigate a murder at a textile mill which will become his flat in 2006. *Discovers that his colleagues are taking bribes from a local gangster and attempts to stop it. *Meets the 1973 counterpart of his mother. *Investigates the murder of a Manchester United fan. *Briefly meets his younger self, though younger self unaware of who he is. *Resolves a hostage situation while facing the threat of his life support machine being turned off in 2006. *Independently investigates the death of a drug dealer in police custody. *Investigates the murder of a bookmaker's clerk. *Meets his father Vic Tyler again after 33 years. *Alters timeline when he instructs his younger self. This prevents the young Sam Tyler from seeing his father beat up the woman in red. *Discovers what happened to his father and the woman in red. *Meets Tony Crane when at power and attempts to bring him down while being tortured in his coma 33 years in the future by the same person. *Investigates a series of armed robberies with a younger DC Glen Fletcher, his mentor in 2006. *Investigates a series of foretold IRA bombings in Manchester after an anonymous phone call. *Investigates into the murder of a young woman *Investigates the abduction of a young woman and her daughter but progresses into a deeper coma in 2006 due to a hospital overdose. *Investigates into the smuggling and dealing of the heroin which is leading to violence. *Attempts to help Gene Hunt after an apparant murder caused by Hunt. *Investigates into the murder of a man while trying to bring down Hunt under the orders of Frank Morgan. *While posing as train conductors, the team fail to prevent an armed train robbery. *Sam wakes up from his coma in April 2007 in Room 2612 in Hyde Ward of a Manchester hospital. *Commits suicide and wakes up in 1973 again to rescue the team. *Falls in love with Annie Cartwright and enters a relationship with her. *Gets married to Annie Cartwright at some point in the late 1970s *Goes into "the pub" with Annie forever. Appearances Life on Mars *Series 1 (all 8 episodes) *Series 2 (all 8 episodes) Ashes to Ashes *Series 3 **Episode 8 (as a dream) ImagesCAR617XT.jpg|1982 (Real World) ImagesCAY2D2MK.jpg|2006 (Real World) ImagesCAEGJ0WF.jpg|1973 (Gene Hunt's World) Category:Offical Characters Category:Males Category:Life on Mars Category:Detective Category:Police Officer